Homework: Days After
by TheShamanMaster
Summary: Sequel to Homework. After their first afternoon together, Kyon and Tsuruya begin to develop their relationship with one another. But all is not as it seems as different people and events try to break them apart. Kyon x Tsuruya. Chap 2 is now up!
1. Another Day

**Homework: Days After, a Haruhi Suzumiya fic**

A/N: Well after getting so much positive feedback from all my reviewers and loads and loads and loads and LOADS of requests and questions from people 'will you write another one/make a sequel?' I gave it some thought and eventually said 'well, why the heck not give it a shot?' This will be a test run however, if I feel this story will be successful, you could be seeing more chapters, still that will depend on how I feel this story is going and the feedback I receive as well. Anyhow, let's get going!

* * *

Today was Friday again.

Needless to say, it had been a week and a bit after the night with Tsuruya-san and I.

Since then, we had kept in contact with each other in the hallway while going to class. Unfortunately, this had been our ONLY form of contact with one another. Thanks to Haruhi, I was being dragged to the club room every day after school. It's not to say I don't enjoy the club activities, it's just that I wanted to spend some more time with Tsuruya. But I had a bad feeling that what went on was going to be a one off and nothing more was to come of it.

The question now was this; do I ask her out on a date? Is she even interested in another night together?

On the way to school this morning, Itsuki had caught up with me on foot as I was riding my bike to school.

"So Kyon, when do you think you'll be seeing Tsuruya-san again?" He asked with a curious expression on his face.

"You asked me that the other day, and to clarify, what business is it of yours anyway?" Some people are just too nosy.

"Well, I'm just looking out for you. If Suzumiya-san gets wind of this, you do realise that she could easily bend the current state of the world to one that reflects jealousy and anger. She might even want to kill you too. Remember, it was because of you that she had the idea to start this club in the first place because she wanted to explore new and interesting possibilities. Do you really want to be the one that causes the end of the world because you didn't tell her?"

I clicked my tongue in frustration. "But even if I do tell her, she might suddenly implode on me anyway. But I don't even know when this going to go frankly, so whether she wants to get rid of me is anyones guess."

Itsuki didn't look too best pleased with my response. "All I'm saying is Kyon that I don't want have to tell the Agency about this. They could have my head as well as yours if something bad were to happen because you didn't keep Suzumiya-san in check."

I didn't like where this was going. In check!? What am I, her owner!? "Hold on! Since when did I take any form of instruction from anyone!? This is ridiculous!"

"Not my words Kyon; the people upstairs. And didn't you forget about Nagato-san as well? She knows EVERYTHING that goes on around her, so you can't even mask what was going on. Don't be surprised if she starts getting suspicious…"

I took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. Itsuki was right. Nagato would figure out anything and I would barely have to make eye contact with her to know what she had already figured out.

The clock showed 1pm when the bell rang for lunch. Being such a nice day out, I sat out on the lawn in front of campus eating. Oddly enough by now, Haruhi should've dragged me from the comfort of my lunch before hording me off to the club room; but she hadn't. I wonder what's keeping her today?

"Hey Kyon-kun!"

A familiar voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I look up to see none other but Tsuruya-san smiling with that little fang of hers.

"Ah, hi Tsuruya-chan, how are you?"

"I'm good-nyoro! Boring class just before but hey, thought about you and presto! Work's done!" She sits down next me, getting closer and comfortable; that lovely long hair of hers gently brushing my arm with a silky, smooth touch. It's only been a week, and wow I have missed this feeling.

"Hey Tsuruya, sorry about that not keeping in contact…I have missed you…" I gesture my arm around her waist and she snuggles into my shoulder, our fingers interconnecting as she does. I'm feeling the same warmth as I did last week…am I falling for her? No it's only been a week! People don't fall that fast!

"I have to…I mean, I really enjoyed our time together last week and I want to know more about you. You're so interesting and polite…" She turns her head ever so slightly, gazing up at me.

"Hm?" What is she staring at?

"You have really nice eyes too. Kinda cute really, hehe."

I'm turning beetroot at this moment. Did she really just compliment me? I know my history with girls hasn't been THAT good but this is really surprising! Wait what the hell am I saying? I got enough of a surprise at her house!

Tsuruya notices I'm blushing and pulls such an innocent face at me. I think I'm gonna die at this rate from this cuteness.

"Kyon-kun, do you like me?" She asks sweetly, her face leaning in closer to mine.

"I….I…." Do I tell her the truth? I should be honest, but what if I later find out I'm wrong? C'mon, should this really be a time for doubting?

"Hm?" She pouts, placing her index finger on her lip.

Damn the cuteness is overloading here! That, and I can't help but notice the leggings she has wearing with her school skirt; very Aztec in the design and its showing off well…wait what!? This is no time to be perving! You were asked a question, she wants an answer!

"Tsuruya-chan…I…" I don't know, I don't know….

"Kyon?"

I look over to my right and I see none other than Mikuru standing there watching the both us. At this point, it looks so obvious Tsuruya and I are about to kiss.

"Mikuru?"

We both disconnect our hands from one another.

"Mikuru, what's up?"

She looks worried. "Erm…Suzumiya-san sent me to find you…she wants you in the clubroom right away…"

Great, this is just awful. I'm confused about what to say this rate to either of them. Dammit, talk about bad timing! Now Tsuruya thinks I'm gonna be abandoning her for Haruhi!

She looks at me, slightly saddened. Okay, Kyon, think about this for a moment…say the wrong thing and you've screwed everything up.

I quickly pull her into a hug. "Meet me in the café in town after school, we'll spend some more time then okay?" I whisper gently in her ear.

She looks at me, and nods. "Okay." She replies softly. As a small token, I kiss her on the cheek.

We both get up and hug again before she sets off in the other direction. Mikuru speaks when she is out of ear shot.

"Kyon…um…what was going on between you two?"

Great, I can't say no to Mikuru, she's too sweet!

"Um…well…" Come on, don't lie to the girl, she's your friend and has saved your life on more than one occasion!

"Kyon-kun, are you and Tsuruya-san going out or something?"

Great, way to ask me so bluntly!

I take a deep breath. "Mikuru, I know what you saw looks…odd. But you cannot tell Haruhi about this. You of all people would know what she would do if she found about this!"

Mikuru only nods. "Okay, I'll help you keep this a secret. But be careful okay?"

That was odd. I'd never seen her so calm like this. Unless…what if she knows something she's not telling me?

"But right now. " She continues. "Let's go upstairs to the clubroom okay?"

I follow her lead. The faster today is over and done with, the quicker I can see Tsuruya. But little did I know, I was going to be in for a surprise.

* * *

First chapter ahoy! Hope everyone enjoyed reading!

Coming in Chapter 2, Kyon gets more than he bargained for when Haruhi proposes possibly the clubs most bizarre idea yet; afterward, Kyon manages to get to the coffee shop, but all is not as it seems as his actions are seen by a mysterious stranger...stay tuned for this and more in Chapter 2: Dog Day Afternoon


	2. Dog Day Afternoon

**Homework: Days After, a Haruhi Suzumiya fanfiction**

A/N: Thanks for the feedback so far everyone, here's Chapter 2.

**Chapter 2**: Dog Day Afternoon

Mikuru and I walked up to the clubroom to meet the others. Everyone was there, including Haruhi. She didn't look too best pleased to see me.

"Kyon, what time do you call this!? I have a big announcement and you show up late!?"

"I apologise, I was held up…" I take my seat next to her. I only wonder what crazy idea she has today.

Haruhi sighs and shakes her head. "Alright, now that everyone is here, I'll now present to you all today's idea! I spent all night thinking about it and I just know it's gonna be the best activity we've ever done!"

Besides investigating a murder, your never-ending summer vacation, a baseball game and making a short movie which turned out horrible, what could you possibly come up with that's more insane!?

She picks up a silver briefcase and slams it on the table. "The activity today is…"

She opens the case to reveal poker chips and playing cards. "…a poker tournament!"

I raise my eyebrow at this. "Gambling? Haruhi you can't be serious, we're all too young for this!"

"It's nothing like that! I was watching Casino Royale the other night and I thought it be a great idea. Besides, we don't have to use real money; we can use something else like that paper money or whatever is the biggest collectable craze going!"

This idea is sounding ridiculous by the minute.

"I think it's a fantastic idea." Itsuki says with a fake smile. Of course he'd say that, he's up for anything this girl pulls out of her hat.

Haruhi quickly approaches Mikuru and hugs her from behind. "And besides, we can have Mikuru dress up in a bunny girl costume again…all for the moe and such…"

Mikuru yelps in shock as Haruhi gets a bit too touchy-feely. "Suzumiya-san…I….I…"

I slap my forehead. "Again with the moe and sexy stuff? I swear they didn't have that in the version of the film I watched…

Haruhi just pokes her tongue out at me. "Lighten up Kyon! Everyone knows you can't have a poker game without the one sexy girl who sits at the table with a cigarette in her mouth and a low-cut dress! Have you not watched any James Bond film before!?"

Truth be told, I can't say that I have. A series of films about a spy who goes around the world stopping evil guys from ruling the world, all while seducing women and drinking martinis? Not my cup of tea, and besides, it sounds so unrealistic…but what the heck, she seems to know what she wants to do.

"Right then, I suggest we start making preparations! I'll take care of setting up the whole game. Itsuki, you're in charge of finances and how much this is all going to cost us! Kyon, I'm leaving the guest list to you!"

She must be out of her mind. "Guest list? How many people are we expecting?"

Haruhi doesn't look best pleased with my answer. "Think of how many people were at the gig I played, plus the amount that attended the cosplay café that Mikuru and Tsuruya worked at! Those numbers, but bigger! I want this casino game to go down in this school's history, with the SOS Brigade getting a plaque or at least a medal for this!"

I don't know what to say about all this at the moment. Haruhi has either lost it or…forget it, she probably lost it ages ago. Nevertheless, I suppose if she's put her mind to something, there is NO stopping her from doing it.

The meeting goes on for another half an hour, outlying the all the games, the rules of set games and how we're dealing with the actual 'money' we're gonna use. I suggested monopoly money, and Itsuki comes back with this new card game that's going about called 'Zathura Magic', one of those magic and monsters trading card games that seem to be all the rage nowadays. I admit, it's a really childish way of doing things, but it is something.

After a bit of a talk, it's decided. Looks like it will be the trading cards after all.

I spend the rest of the hour looking up the rules of poker. I'll take care of the guest list a bit later on.

* * *

A few hours later, it's the end of the day and I could not be any happier. After packing up, I head down to the café to meet Tsuruya, who's sat there waiting for me. Soon as I enter through the door, she leaps up and hugs me.

"Kyon-kun! I missed you!"

I hug her tightly. "Sorry about earlier Tsuruya-chan, had to take care of business is all."

"Oh? Let me guess, the club right?"

"Yep." I reply with a monotone response as I sit down with her. "I mean the whole idea now? Start a poker game. So I've been tasked with sorting out all the rules and such."

Tsuruya giggles. "It sounds like fun! I'd be up for something like that-nyoro!"

Again with that cute little fang of hers when she smiles…It's just so adorable. She offers to buy me a drink, but I refuse and say it's my turn to treat her. I order us both coffee milkshakes to drink (which to my surprise not being a fan of coffee I end up enjoying) and a slice of vanilla & blueberry sponge cake. She tucks into the cake straight away like a little kid. It's immature yes, but because it's her I find it so cute.

Damn, I really need to get a hold of myself and-

"Kyon-kun?"

Tsuruya snaps me out of my thoughts for a second.

"Hm?"

"I asked what did Itsuki-san and Nagato-san get upto today?"

I sigh. "Well for Itsuki…"

The afternoon goes by slowly with both of us enjoying one another's company. The weather's just right and I love how we're just talking about anything and everything. I wish my conversations with Haruhi could be this normal, but you can't wish for everything right?

There's one thing that distracts me slightly. I notice on the reflection of my milkshake glass there's a guy sitting a few tables away from us. He's wearing a trenchcoat, a wide-brimmed hat and reading a newspaper. Every so often, he turns the page of the paper down ever so slightly to drink his coffee, looking directly at Tsuruya. At first I thought he was looking at someone else, but it got obvious when I noticed his arm kept motioning behind the paper every single time Tsuruya started a new topic of conversation, like he was writing on a notepad or something. I turn my head to look at him, but he goes right back to reading the paper, like nothing had happened.

What's even weirder is that he was the only customer remaining as the café drew nearer and nearer to its closing time. I didn't want to take notice at first but he was beginning to freak me out.

I looked at my watch. 5.45pm. Fifteen minutes before the café was due to shut.

"Hey Tsuruya, do you want me to walk you home? I've got to go and get dinner started for my little sister."

She smiles and nods. "Aw, I'd love that-nyoro! Let's go!"

We leave the café immediately. The mysterious stranger is still there. His pale blue eyes following us out the door; like he knew we were gonna go.

Tsuruya and I hold hands as we walk down the street together. I'm getting a warm fuzzy feeling as this day has gotten better and better.

But that guy…I wonder if he's one of Itsuki's fellow agents?

"Did you notice that guy behind us?"

She looks puzzled. "What guy?"

I bite my lip. "The one with the trenchcoat. He kept staring at us the whole time we were there…like it was freaky…"

"Yeah I noticed it too. Anyone you know?"

I shake my head. "It's warm weather today, why you want to wear something like that?"

Tsuruya wonders herself. "People are strange, Kyon-kun."

Trust me; you don't wanna know the half of what I go through.

En route to Tsuruya's house, my phone starts ringing. At first, I think it might be my little sister asking me when I'm gonna be back for dinner.

The caller I.D says 'unknown'. Who could this be? I press the green button and hold the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Kyon-kun, listen very carefully. You might be in danger…" A foreign feminine voice speaks to me.

"Who is this? What danger?"

"Just call me 'Prizrak'."

'Prizrak'? Is this some sort of game?

"What is-"

"No time to talk for long. I need you to follow a certain set of instructions...or you and your girlfriend could be in trouble…"

If I thought this day couldn't turn bad, I had no idea what was to come of all this.

**To Be Continued…**

Next time, Kyon receives instructions from the mysterious Prizrak, but is it a real threat or perhaps something else? Meanwhile Itsuki's journey home is interrupted by a member of the Agency, but what do they have to say to him? Chapter 3: Ghosts


	3. Chapter 3 Teaser

**Hey guys and gals! To apologize for leaving you all waiting 6 months for this update, I thought I'd give you a little taster of the next chapter and some snippets of sections! Enjoy! **

**Homework: Days After, a Haruhi Suzumiya fanfiction**

Chapter 3: Ghosts

"Kyon-kun, listen to me very carefully. You and your girlfriend could be in danger. That guy who you saw at the café this afternoon, he's a wanted man."

"What? For what?"

"I'll explain everything later. Right now, you two need to get home as soon as possible. Tell her to lock the doors and windows when she gets in. Or better yet, ask her to stay with you for the night okay? I'll ring you when you're in."

"How do I know you're not lying and this isn't all some hoax!?"

"Because let's just say I know all about you and that 'club' you're apart of. I'm watching you from afar so don't worry. Now, hurry home and I'll give you further instructions. Goodbye."

That was the summary of the conversation I had with this strange woman. As far as I could tell, she was European or Russian, I couldn't really nail the accent. And she said that she knows me!? Did Itsuki know something about this and didn't tell me? What did Tsuruya have to do with any of this?

So many questions and I know I wasn't gonna get answers….yet.

* * *

Prizrak took a puff from her cigarette while observing the situation from the rooftop above.

"Damn brats. Always making my job a lot harder than it already is. Why oh why did I leave the motherland for this?" She placed her cigarette on the brick next to her, peering through the scope of her sniper rifle...

* * *

"Oh Itsuki, you haven't lost your touch I see."

Itsuki took a fighting stance. "Neither have you. What are you doing here?"

"That's on a need to know basis, and you don't need to know! Now, kindly do me a favor and disappear!"

* * *

I held Tsuruya tight in my arms. What we had gotten ourselves into I don't know, but I was gonna make sure to protect her at all costs...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
